


mister

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: A mostly quiet morning in Jim and Ambassador Spock's home.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	mister

Jim drawls, "Hey, Spock?"

Spock pauses from washing the dishes of their recently finished breakfast. "Yes, Jim?

Jim sidles closer until his chin is hooked over Spock's shoulder and his arms are tight around Spock's slim waist. "Hi."

Spock's shoulders are braced in anticipation. "You are impeding my ability to rinse the plates."

Jim grins into Spock's ear. "I'm gonna say it again."

Spock's expression flickers. "Jim."

"You can't stop me," Jim teases.

"Jim." Spock almost sounds as if he is pleading.

For a moment, there is only the sound of the sink.

" _T'hy'la,_ " Jim murmurs, then he cackles as Spock's face blushes down to the back of his neck. "God, you are so cute."

"Jim," Spock complains. His blush has not receded.

Jim holds up his hand. "Hey, you're the one that put a ring on this finger a couple hours ago. Get used to it, husband o' mine." He smacks a kiss to Spock's cheek and is pleased to hear the older Vulcan's subtle purr.

Spock nudges Jim with a shoulder. "Be helpful and retrieve a towel to dry the dishes."

"Yes, _t'hy'la,_ " Jim says cheerfully. He watches Spock bury his face into the crook of his elbow, and Jim's cheeks hurt from how widely he's smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (or reaching the bottom of the page ^^) I appreciate all kudos and any form of comments! especially the ones w emoji spam 💖💖✨✨
> 
> If you enjoyed this ficlet about an established relationship, [you might like this short story with Jim waking up to a good morning message from Ambassador Spock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604106)


End file.
